


After That (Or, How Being A Nice Person Won't Always Get You Laid)

by peaches854



Series: Your One True Love [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jensen, Couple Years Later, Humor, Lawyer!Jared, M/M, Older Jared, Stripper!Jensen, Top Jared, Virginity or Celibacy Kink, Younger Jensen, pretty!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaches854/pseuds/peaches854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a nice person doesn't always get you laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After That (Or, How Being A Nice Person Won't Always Get You Laid)

“But… How?” asked Jared, even though there was nothing more that he’d like to throw the kid onto the bed and ravish the hell out of him.

Jensen suddenly went stiff, his usually open face showing only disdain, pretty lips turned down in a frown. Jared wanted to wipe that look off his face immediately. Preferably by kissing it right off him.  _Behave, Jared! Behave!_

Jensen probably mistook his pervy expression for confusion, and sighed. “Never was too interested in stuff like this.”

“And… You want to do this… With  _me_?”

_Way to go, Jared. Discourage the pretty kid from sleeping with you. Better get real friendly with your right hand, because that’s all the action that you’re going to get for the next few days._

“Well, yes. Wait, do you not want me? ‘Cause you seemed pretty on-board with the idea just a few minutes ago,” said Jensen, perplexity evident on his face.

“No, that’s not it; I just want you to be sure.”

“Yes, Jared, I’m sure. “

“Okay, then.”

“Okay.”

They just sat there for a while, awkward silence replacing comfortable peace.

“So, um. I think I’m just going to… go now?” said Jared finally, not wanting to tolerate more uncomfortable quiet than was necessary.

“Yeah, uh, you do that.”

Jared walked himself out, listening to the sounds of Jensen sighing, and then muttering a few words that were muffled by the cushion he’d pressed to his face.

  


[](http://tinypic.com?ref=20av5sx)

  


* * *

  



End file.
